E se
by Lauren Collins
Summary: ... os personagens de 39 Clues trocassem de lugar?
1. Chapter 1

**E se...**

Sinopse: CAPÍTULO 1: "Você é um cara de sorte por tê-la. Todos os homens a desejam, mas só você a conseguiu".

Personagens: Ian Cahill & Amelia Kabra

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1 - BOA SORTE, CARA, VOCÊ VAI PRECISAR<span>

Ian Cahill não era um homem de gastar muito. Só comprava o essencial para ele: livros, revistas cientificas e alcaçuzes. Por isso quando ele viu no seu extrato bancário daquele mês, Ian não acreditou no que via. De início pensou ter enxergado mal, mas quando ele se aproximou mais do papel, o número continuou o mesmo. Era impossível ele ter gastado quase quarenta mil dólares.

— Amy, você pode vir aqui, por favor? — ele chamou, a voz cautelosa.

— Tem que ser agora? — ela gritou. — Eu estou passando meu creme!

— Você pode passá-lo depois!

Ela resmungou alguma coisa. Pouco tempo depois, ela desceu do quarto dos dois, descendo lentamente a grande escada suntuosa da mansão dos dois. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque, com alguns fios castanho avermelhados soltos e ela vestia um roupão cor de pele de seda.

— O que foi, Ian? — Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Se fosse outro momento, Ian teria se derretido igual a uma manteiga ao sol, mas ele continuou firme.

Ian balançou o extrato no ar.

— O que isso significa?

Amy olhou para o papel. Depois levantou a sobrancelha para ele daquele jeito que fazia Ian ficar louco.

— Um extrato bancário?

Ian gemeu.

— Eu sei que é um extrato! Só quero saber porque o meu cartão chegou a quase quarenta mil dólares sendo que eu nem tenho um limite tão alto assim! Além do mais, você não poderia gastar... _menos?_

— Eu fiz outro cartão pra você — respondeu Amy calmamente. — Você estava precisando de um ilimitado. Quanto a gastar menos — ela deu um sorriso envergonhado, as bochechas coradas de um jeito extremamente atraente —, vou tentar. Eu juro.

Ela colocou seu rosto na frente do dele e o beijou. Ian inconscientemente largou o extrato e colocou seus braços na cintura da sua esposa. _Droga!,_ ele se xingou, mas continuou a beijá-la. Amy o fazia se sentir como uma marionete humana.

Ele se lembrou do dia em que ele declarou o seu noivado com Amy na frente de todos os seus amigos. Mas, especificamente, da frase de colega de faculdade de Ian:

— _Você __é __um __cara __de __sorte __por __tê-la.__Todos __os __homens __a __desejam, __mas __só __você __a __conseguiu._

Ian largou Amy com dificuldade.

— Agora, pode me dizer por que você gastou seis mil dólares da Sephora? Nenhuma mulher precisava tanto de cosméticos assim.

Amy revirou os olhos.

* * *

><p>E aí, Cahills? Gostaram? Reviews, por favor! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**BellaCahill: Não, essa fic não vai ser só Amian! Não tenho culpa se a minha mente fanática por Amian faz todas essas fics sobre eles! *soluça* Não se preocupe, o *pigarreia* Evan vai aparecer, o Hammer (Jady?) e os outros personagens, é claro! Amian depois dessa vai ter que esperar! *Amians choram***

**Deixapraquemsabe: Soooory! Eu sei que eu tinha te dito que aquele era o segundo capítulo, mas EU QUERIA POSTAR MUITO ISSO AQUI! Prometo, o próximo é aquele que eu te mostrei!**

**LaahWeasleyMalfoy: Infelizmente, não posso aprofundar o _negócio_, se é que me entende, porque... BEM, PORQUE NÃO DÁ! huahuahua**

* * *

><p>Sinopse: "Eu quero ter uma criança. De preferência, uma menina."<p>

Personagens: Ian Cahill & Amy Kabra

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 2 - EU QUERO TER BEBÊS COM VOCÊ<span>

— Eu estava pensando... se nós podíamos ter uma criança.

As palavras pegaram Ian de surpresa. Ele olhou para a cabeça ruiva da sua esposa, repousada em seu ombro.

— Desculpe?

— Eu quero ter uma criança — disse Amy lentamente. — De preferência, uma menina.

Foi um choque para ele; nunca passara pela sua cabeça que Amy gostaria de ter a sua barriga num formato de uma bola, aguentar dores por 9 meses, entrar em parto/fazer cesariana e ter que conviver com uma cicatriz pelo resto da sua vida.

— Hã... você está bem?

Ela se afastou dele, ultrajada.

— Sim, eu estou! Por que não estaria?

Ian não expressou os seus pensamentos em palavras. Não queria receber um olhar magoado da sua esposa, ou pior, um tapa.

— Quando veio esse pensamento? — perguntou, cauteloso.

— Hoje de manhã — ela respondeu, olhando para o nada, um sorriso esticando em seus lábios. — Natalie me disse que está grávida.

Se Ian estivesse bebendo alguma coisa agora, teria cuspido com certeza.

— _Grávida?_ Eu vou matar o idiota!

Amy o fuzilou com os olhos.

— O "idiota" em questão, Ian, é meu irmão.

— Seu irmão? — ele perguntou, incrédulo. — Desde quando eles...

— Sim, algum problema, querido?

— Não, amor — Ian afundou na cama. — Continue, por favor.

— Obrigada. Então eu disse: — _Oh, __não,_ Ian pensou, _não __comece __com __esse__ "__então __eu __disse__"__._ — "Ter filhos é horrível. Crianças são insuportáveis". Ela respondeu: "Algumas são. Mas elas lhe trazem felicidade. Eu quero ter um menino. Se for menina, que seja parecida comigo". Eu fiquei chocada! — Ian concordou com a cabeça distraidamente. — Dá pra acreditar? — Ian não sabia se era para ele responder ou não. De qualquer forma, ela não esperou por uma. — Eu preferia um milhão de vezes uma menina a um menino! Não que eu não fosse arrumá-lo, mas vestir meninas é muito melhor! Colocar tiaras no cabelo, fazer babyliss, pintas as unhas, conversar sobre quem é o garoto mais lindo do anuário escolar dela...

— Espero que vocês nunca façam isso — Ian resmungou, referindo-se ao último item, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro extremamente macio e caro. Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para ser ouvido. — Você percebe o que está dizendo? Você quer ter, praticamente, uma amiga numa versão menor. Amy, ter filhos não é como brincar com Barbies. Precisa ter responsabilidade.

— "Responsabilidade" significa contratar uma babá?

Ian gemeu, frustrado, e afundou o rosto novamente no travesseiro.

— _Voxe __é __impoxível._

— Isso significa "sem bebês"?

Ele suspirou e se sentou. Levou a mão até o rosto de Amy, que parecia transparecer mágoa.

— Não, não significa. Só quero que me prometa que não irá fazer a nossa filha usar batom nem salto antes dos, no mínimo, 15 anos. E, se for menino, não o obrigará a usar ternos nem mocassins nem qualquer coisa parecida com o que seu irmão usava quando era criança.

Amy fechou a cara, parecendo uma criança emburrada. A cena fez Ian quase rir de tão cômica que era.

— Prometo — ela fez uma pausa. — Nem um salto de 3 centímetros, bem baixinho? Ou um batom nude?

Ian a encarou fixamente. Os ombros dela caíram em rendição.

— Tudo bem. Já entendi. — Ela se inclinou para ele, colocando uma mão na coxa dele. — Então, podemos começar agora?


End file.
